Linear Regression
by simply dZ
Summary: I tangle my hands through his hair and push him closer to me, deeper into me.  I whisper his name, desperate for more, to the point that the vowels are ingrained into my mind.
1. Zero

_**Linear Regression**_

_Prologue_

simply_dZ

* * *

When you're around me, I can't breathe.

I can't be myself, I can't think. I can't function, I hate you. I hate you for making me the way I am, for proving that, in spite of everything I've worked hard for, in spite of my confidence and charisma and level headedness, I am reduced to nothing around you.

I no longer make sense around you, I no longer hold myself up the way I've been raised. I'm no longer proud, no longer charming and no longer witty.

You reduce me to everything I'm not.

I'm a puddle of goo around you, a butterfly sensation of nerves, of false confidence. I hate you for bringing me into the realm of the foreign, in this city of everything familiar, you create in me a world of unknown sensations.

I don't know what I'm doing.

And I hate you for it.

And I love you for it.

I love you.

I'm in love with you.

Don't steal from me this feeling. Don't let me stop loving you.

Stay everything the way you are, and we'll get through this together, babe.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the _Harry Potter _series belongs to me. I merely toy with the characters for my own personal pleasure.

A random plot bunny, I have a few more chapters written out.

Don't know how it'll go, just like the rest, but I'm fine with that.


	2. One

_**Linear Regression**_

_One._

simply_dZ

* * *

All I'm aware of are the moans in my ear, the caresses fluttering down my sides, the urgent throbbing of my core.

Nothing matters but for his smooth chest against mine, nothing matters but for the way his fingers are playing with me, but for the rhythmic way that we're moving together. The intoxication is too great, and I'm not sure whether it's from the Firewhiskey or the pure senses of exhilaration he's sending through my body. Indescribably head numbing, and now his teeth are nibbling my neck and all I can register are the moans unwillingly escaping my lips.

Everything is in sync. Everything works, in a way that has never worked with anybody else.

And I hate to admit it, but it's true.

All thoughts are pushed aside, and I easily ignore how wrong this is. How wrong it has always been. All that matters is the pressure building within me, and the pleasure that's about to explode, so tangible and so close.

Nothing else matters at this moment.

I tangle my hands through his hair and push him closer to me, deeper into me. I whisper his name, desperate for more, to the point that the vowels are ingrained into my mind. He responds, and the sounds of our names and our primitively sexual noises fill the room.

This beautifully furbished room, this flat at the top of a London skyscraper, with its chic black furniture and floor length windows, this is our paradise.

This is our escape, our haven.

This is my hell.

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy._

That name has been etched into my conscious, subconscious, and unconscious since the sweet tender age of 11. I hadn't wanted to know him, I hadn't wanted his existence etched into the peripheries of my vision. I had wanted to ignore his presence; I had wanted to ignore his intelligence, his smirk, his supposed perfection.

But how could I not notice him?

How could I not, when my own father had pointed him out to me under the magnificence of the Express, and made his existence forever known in my life? How could I ignore him, when he was in every one of my classes at Hogwarts, in every nook and cranny of the Griffindor common room I ever chose to occupy? How could I ignore him, when he had captured the hearts of all of my cousins, when he fraternizes so familiarly with my dearest cousin Albus?

"Hello darling, how's your day been?"

How could I not, when charmingly attractive Lily Potter swoops in and captures his lips right in front of me? When she molds herself into his embrace, fitting perfectly into his side, and sparkles even under the dim lighting of the bar, simply because she is in his presence?

"Bloody long day, unfortunately. That father of yours is a slave driver!"

She giggles.

"And having your cousin as a partner? How can my day go?" he teases.

I roll my eyes and scoff.

How can I not notice him, when he is my partner in the field, when we're supposed to have each other's back at every single damned second of a mission? How can I not, when I have to trust him with every ounce and cell of my safety, my life, and my soul?

He is effectively in every single one of my most memorable recollections of Hogwarts, of every nostalgic celebration at Auror training, at every grandiose party at the Ministry.

We share the same life, the same existence.

"But now that I've gotten to see you, love, my day is so much better," he wraps his arms more comfortably around her waist, and pecks her cheek affectionately.

Another giggle, "and how was your day, Rose? You've been partners with Scorpius for 2 years already; it has to have become better right? At least, more bearable?"

We share everything, yet we're barely friends.

We share the same bed, yet we're only acquaintances.

We're _partners_.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: simply_dZ != Harry Potter

I've been pondering if I should put this one up for a couple days already. I'm sneakily doing so at work, haha.


End file.
